


First reunion

by Talokina



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, greek mythology mumbo jumbo, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: When Diana comes to think about it, Steve Trevor has been her first in many occasions.But she had never expected him to return to her.





	1. Chapter 1

When Diana comes to think about it, Steve Trevor has been her first in many occasions.

He has been the first man she had ever seen. She still remembers the sunny day on Themyscira, when she saw his plane crash into the ocean. The decision to save him came natural, she didn’t think twice about leaping into the sea and dragging him to the shore. Thinking back, Diana realizes that she must have looked at him with an almost childish delight. She had touched him to make sure that he hadn’t been an illusion, that her mother’s stories had been true.

She knows and loves ice cream because of Steve. Nowadays, Diana gets to choose from a wonderful variety of ice cream, but it can never compare to one Steve had bought for her. In Themyscira, her sweet tooth had been satisfied by fruits and cakes. Having a cold, sugary treat had been a new experience. When Diana finds the time to relax, she eats ice cream and remembers the man who introduced it to her.

In her job, no, in her new life she has dance on several occasions. Galas are a constant in her life and she has got used to it. Sometimes Diana yearns for the simplicity of the dance she and Steve had. There had been no ulterior motives, no trying to win her favor; only a man who had wanted to teach a woman how to dance. Diana likes winter: she enjoys seeing the world covered in white, the people coming together with their loved ones, the ending and beginning of a new year. When the first snow falls she always steps outside, remembering the magic when Steve had gently swayed her that evening in Veld.

Steve had also been her heart break. When Antiope had died, Diana had felt more shocked and stupefied, and it had taken a moment to understand that her aunt would never talk to her, never train with her, and never encourage her again. But when she had seen the plane exploding and realized that she would never see Steve again, that he was gone, her heart had just hurt so much that it felt as if it had shattered. For a long time, she had only his wristwatch to remember him by. Memories are a tricky thing: no matter how hard you hold onto them, they slowly slip away. Diana has trouble imagining the sound of Steve’s voice, the fond expression in his eyes when he had looked at her, or the roughness of his hands. She can’t thank Bruce enough for returning the picture to her.

Her mother’s departing words still echo in her head: “You’ve been my greatest love, now you’re my greatest sorrow.” Since Steve’s death, she understands them more than ever.

 

Diana is used to get weird phone calls at her work. Antiquities gone missing or mixed up, a schedule that needs to be redone, or distraught owners, she has seen it all. As curator, one should always try to remain calm. Yet she frowns when her secretary, Sandra, bursts into her office.

“Madam, there’s someone who absolutely needs to see you. Do you know any American who plays theatre? Because his clothes look like it.”

How odd, Diana thinks, and follows her. When she arrives into the entrance hall of the Louvre and sees him, she thinks for a second that she has gone mad. No, that her mind is playing tricks on her. It had happened, especially in the years after the first war: she had seen Steve everywhere, caught glimpses of him, only for him to disappear.

“Steve.” she says and holds her breath. If it’s an illusion, he’ll disappear anyways, the sardonic part of her mind thinks.

“Diana!” he calls out and in the blink of an eye, she’s wrapped in a hug. His clothes are the ones he died in and she grabs his coat to pull him closer. How she had missed him.

“This is real.” she whispers, her mind racing and her heart bursting out of joy.

“Ehem.” Sandra clears her throat and Diana turns her face enough to look at her, but still resting on Steve’s shoulder. “Should I cancel your appointments?”

“Yes please.” Diana says with a smile, her arms still wrapped around Steve. “I am busy today.”

 

Driving home to her apartment had been a real experience. As a spy, Steve had been an expert at hiding his emotions and controlling his facial expression. Yet she sees astonishment and confusion flash over his face while they drive back to her apartment in Paris. Diana just sits there, staring at him while trying to burn every single detail of him into her mind. The drive doesn’t take too long and soon they arrive at her apartment. They had driven in silence, and in silence he follows her into her home.

“Wait here, please.” Diana asks him and gestures towards the coach, while she enters her room. It only takes a moment for her to return, the lasso of Hestia in her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Diana says as she sits next to him, “but I have to make sure it’s really you.” She lives in a world where time travel is possible; she can’t rule out clones or worse.

“I understand.” Steve gives her nod and takes the lasso to wrap it around his hands, just like he had done once before.

“Are you Steve Trevor, the man I met on Themyscira?” Diana asks stares into his eyes. So blue you could drown in them, she had thought more than once.

“Yes.” he answers and Diana feels that he’s telling the truth. No illusion, no clone, only the love of her life who has returned to her. Diana feels a radiant smile form on her lips and leans towards him.

“But how?” The question escapes her and she really doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but she’s curious. Dead people usually don’t come back after a century.

“I don’t know.” Steve says with a shrug, a pensive expression on his face. “I remember being in a village where you could find people from every epoch. It didn’t really feel as if time passed. I existed, I was happy, but something was missing.” He pauses to take her hand, their fingers entwining. “Then three men came to me, clad in magnificent togas and radiating power. One said that I was lucky that I bathed in the sacred waters of Themyscira, where his power was still existing. The second one said that for the life I’ve lived and the lives I’ve saved, I deserved the highest of rewards. The last one grabbed my shoulder and mumbled that he wanted to see his daughter happy. Then I woke up in front of this museum, knowing somehow that you would be here.”

“Could it be that you met Poseidon, Hades and Zeus?” Diana was still processing this. Could it be that the gods weren’t as dead as she thought they were? Are they just resting?

“Maybe. I do know some Greek mythology and it would fit.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Diana says decisively and stops Steve’s answer with a kiss. The moment their lips met, she feels a firework inside her body. The kiss starts gentle yet hesitant, as if both were still afraid. Then she feels Steve’s hands loosen the knot and bury into her locks and she pulls him closer, her hands gently cupping his face. A moan escapes him and Steve kisses her again, this time with the passion and intensity of a missed century. She closes her eyes and allows herself to get lost in the moment, to enjoy it to its fullest. When they slowly break apart she feels breathless but absolutely exhilarated.

“Do you realize what this is?” Steve asks and she looks up, her head resting on his lap, his hands brushing though her hair. She shakes her head and feels him press a soft kiss, almost like a butterfly’s touch, on her forehead. “More time.”

 

Steve Trevor had been her first in many occasions. Diana had never thought that he would also be the first reunion to make her so happy that her heart almost jumped out of her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* Guess who's back? I'm sorry it took me so long, but here it is, the second chapter. Enjoy :)

Diana wakes up in an empty bed. At first, she doesn’t think that’s weird or unusual: she had become used to living alone a long time ago. But as the memories of yesterday rush in, she jumps up and looks around. Steve, he should be here, she thinks and feels her heart sink. Had yesterday even been real or just an illusion her lonely mind and weary heart had made up? But before she can doubt herself more, she hears noises and decides to investigate.

Diana quietly walks out of her room, following the smell of food into the kitchen. She enters and puts her hand over her mouth to silence the content giggle in her throat. Steve is setting the table, while keeping an eye on the food he’s preparing. Cornflakes are on the table, next to warmed up buns fuming close to several kinds of jam. Coffee and tea are waiting for them in steaming pots.

He looks up and spots her, a boyish grin spreading on his face. Diana will never tire of this sight, of seeing him.

“Diana.” Steve greets her. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.” He turns around to bring the plate with pancakes at the table.

“No.” she answers, approaching the table and sitting down. “This is the best way to wake up.” He smiles at her response and she watches him take the seat next to her.

“I must admit, I’m a little surprised that you managed all this.” Diana says while pointing at the delicious food in front of her. She just had one pancake and wonders how she ever survived without them.

“I’ve said it once before, I’m above average.” Steve answers with a smirk and she raises her eyebrows. He chuckles before taking a bite out of his bun. “It helped that you kept all the manuals of the devices.”

“Thank you.” Diana says and takes his hand. It feels rough, yet familiar, but most importantly, she can hold it. “It’s been a while since someone has done something like that for me.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve’s voice becomes a little husky and he moves her hand towards his mouth to press a kiss on the back of her hand. She feels her cheeks flush a little. It’s been so long since someone’s touch had affected her so much.

He still holds her hand while continuing to speak. “I woke up early so at first I just stared at you, wondering what I did to deserve lying next to you.” Diana smiles at him, while thinking the same. “Then I decided to do something for you and opted for breakfast. Man, the technology of the twenty-first century really is something.”

“Breakfast.” The small word escapes her and Steve looks at her, his blue eyes piercing her. “Something couples do.” He recognizes the words and Diana knows that they’re both thinking about the moment they’ve shared so many years ago.

“Exactly.” Steve looks at her, admiration, love and gratitude in his eyes and Diana thanks the gods once more for this. She couldn’t be happier.

 

A small, selfish part of Diana doesn’t want to share Steve with the world, at least not for right now. She wants to have every moment she can with him and lock each one of them into her heart and mind. But she realizes that this is the wrong decision, for both of them. Diana can’t and won’t neglect her duties towards earth and Steve won’t sit around and twiddle his thumbs.

“What are you thinking?” Steve asks, interrupting her thoughts. They are sitting on the couch, watching TV. Steve is jumping through the channels, watching documentaries, sucking up the news and even stopped for a moment when they had reached a Disney movie (Diana found this really endearing). While all this must have been very captivating, he still notices her.

“I’m thinking about you, about us, about what we’ll do.” Diana admits and Steve takes the remote control to mute the TV. His eyes are on her and he slightly tilts his head.

“What exactly do you mean?” Steve asks and Diana lets out a small sigh.

“Well, I suppose that we’ll have to bring you back into society.” Diana says and Steve nods.

“Well, I know a woman who has never been to the world of men and despite her initial difficulties,” Steve stops to grin at her and Diana remembers her first time at London, “I think she managed just fine.” Steve’s witty comment makes her chuckle. “I’m sure I’ll handle it too.”

Diana smiles at him and puts her mind to the task. Steve will need a passport, a bank account and insurance to begin with. Diana has her own contacts; if they couldn’t provide it, then surely Bruce could.

“Do you have something in your mind that you’d want to start with?” Diana asks and Steve ponders for a while before stepping towards a window, looking outside.

“Cars look fun. I want to drive one.”

Diana is a little surprised but after reflecting, realizes that she shouldn’t be. Steve Trevor is a pilot and the man who chased her on a motorcycle in Belgium. Obviously, he’d be interested in something that’s fast.

 “Let’s go.” Diana takes the keys of her car and leaves her apartment, Steve following her. She doesn’t have to turn around to see him pacing after her rather swiftly. When they reach her car, she doesn’t miss the excited glint in his eyes.

“Just let me drive us to a better location to start with.” Diana suggests and takes the driver’s seat. She feels Steve’s eyes on her and knows that he’s observing the moves she’s making, the buttons she’s pushing, and the signs she’s reading. They arrive at a mostly empty parking area and Diana stops the car and steps out of it.

“A piece of advice: these cars are a lot faster.” Diana warns Steve and he nods before taking the seat behind the steering wheel.

“Let’s do this.” Steve mutters and before Diana can give any more advice, the car leaps forwards, getting dangerously close to a bench.

“Easy.” Diana says and Steve breaks abruptly. Diana feels a sudden urge of gratitude for seatbelts: while she can’t be harmed, she fears a little for Steve.

“Well that went well.” Steve deadpans and Diana feels her lips twitch. He pushes the buttons next to the driver’s window and stares at the descending windows, completely captivated. Diana turns on the radio and watches Steve getting startled by it.

“Woah that’s really loud.” he exclaims and with Diana’s help, switches through various radio channels before settling for one with classical music.

“Once more with feeling?” Diana asks and Steve nods. He seems to take it literally, because this time, they move slower. While Diana wouldn’t let him drive on the roads yet, she realizes that Steve seems to get the hang of it. He stops the car, much better than the first time, and turns around to face her.

“What about we call it a day and head home?” Diana suggests and while saying this, she feels her heart skip a beat. Sharing a home with Steve was a dream she had long forsaken, a reality that had been taken from her by a blast in the sky so many years ago. How lucky she is that it is now reality.

“Already satisfied with my driving skills?” Steve teases her and she gives him a big smile. They switch seats and Diana takes the fastest way back to her apartment.

“You’ll need to get a driver’s license, which means you have to take driving lessons.” Diana explains and Steve groans, rubbing his face. “Being a hero will not help you learn how to drive a car, Steve Trevor, but I believe someone who’s as above average as you-” Diana stops to smirk at him, “will deal with this in no time.” Steve starts to laugh and Diana joins him, their laughter louder than the orchestra they’re listening to.

 

They order food after a long and thoroughly analysis of all the menus of the restaurants in her area. There are so many choices: Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Mexican, just to name a few, and Steve has a hard time making his choice. Finally, he has settled for Italian and Diana has ordered them pizza. Diana quickly sets the table and when she turns around, she finds Steve on her smartphone. After the driving lesson, she had given him a crash course in modern technology, and especially the smartphones had caught his attention.

“Can you look for people who are dead?” Steve’s question startles her, although a small part of her knows where this could lead to.

“Who do you have in mind?” Diana asks and lets herself fall on the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder to see the smartphone screen.

“Etta.” A name that holds so many memories, good and bad, for both of them. Diana feels a pang in her chest. “My family.” Diana hasn’t been the only one Steve had been robbed of. She takes her smartphone and puts it on the table.

“I can tell you.” Diana starts, and Steve turns towards her. “Etta has been at my side for many years. She became my secretary, my confidant, my best friend. I was a constant in her life as she was in mine. I watched every step she had made in her life with pride. I was the aunt to her children and a close friend to her family. She died peacefully in her sleep after a long, eventful and happy life and I made sure that her grave was fit for the amazing person she was.” Diana feels something wet on her cheeks and before she can do something, Steve gently rubs away the tears with his thumb.

“I’m sorry to pain you that way.” Steve apologizes and Diana only shakes his hand.

“No, I’m glad I can talk to someone about her, someone who knew her as well as I did.” It’s true: Etta, Charlie, all their friends, they are but a distant and fading memory, a piece of history to today’s world. In a way, the two of them are keeping them alive by remembering them.

Steve puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer and they sit there in comfortable silence, contemplating everything and everyone they’ve lost. The doorbell rips them back into reality and before she can get their food, Steve has already stood up, taking the money lying on the table and walking towards the door. Diana hears him thank the delivery person and watches him bring their food. After their previous talk and the mournful subject, Diana felt a little uneasy, but soon the conversation starts to flow again.

“Ah, I’ve missed food and drinks.” Steve swoons with his mouth full of pizza. He takes a sip out of his wine glass and closes his eyes with pleasure.

“So, you didn’t eat or drink in the underworld?” Diana inquires, her interest piqued. They hadn’t talked much about Steve’s afterlife and while it’s certainly something worth talking about, it makes Diana’s skin crawl. She still fears that someone or something would drag him away from her.

“Well it’s weird.” Steve muses, scratching his chin. “I never felt hungry or thirsty, but I can’t remember eating or drinking anything. Truth be told, I don’t remember too much from it: it feels more like a dream.”

“All that counts for me is that you’re back.” Diana says softly and smiles. Steve smiles back the candle burning in the middle of the table illuminating his blue eyes, reminding her of the ocean near Themyscira.

They find their way back to the couch, snuggled against each other, their limbs entangled, Steve playing with her hair. It had always soothed Diana; she remembers her mother combing her hair while telling her stories.

“This was a perfect day.” Steve murmurs into her hair, before tiling his head forward so their foreheads touch. It’s such a tender gesture, so simple yet conveying so many emotions: affection, trust, love.

“It was.” Diana agrees and a thought crosses her mind. “You know what we could do tomorrow?” She gives Steve time to answer, while biting her lips to hide a smile. When he only shrugs, she decides to answer. “Buy you some clothes.” Steve makes a face, half amusement and half vexation. “Don’t worry: it won’t be as tedious as buying my clothes was.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Steve states and seals their plans for tomorrow with a kiss, one as sweet as the flowers of her home island. “As long as I’m with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I didn't forget this fic and well, better late than never right? I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think :)

Diana feels as if her cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much this afternoon. It had all started when they had arrived at the mall. He had had asked her, completely serious, if there were maps of this place, before changing his mind and exploring the shopping center without guidance. Right now, they’re both standing in the men’s section and Diana crosses her arms, so she doesn’t something stupid like rubbing her hands together in excitement.

“Why is there such a variety of clothes?” Steve asks, shaking his head as he walks through the aisles. “It’s so much more than I am used to.”

“So we have a choice.” Diana answers, takes his hand and takes them towards the jeans. “Start with these. Standard clothes these days.” Steve nods and takes a few, ranging from blue to black, and goes into the changing room. After a few more attempts he’s found out his size and is now carrying them in the shopping bag. The search for shirts, sweaters and shoes is similar. Diana can’t help but notice that Steve’s style is more classic, since he tends to look for the kind of clothes he’s used to.  

“Where are the hats?” Steve inquires, turning around. They were currently standing in the accessories section, almost having finished their shopping. “I feel naked without one.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but hats are no longer daily wear.” Diana explains and looks around. Jackpot, Diana thinks as she grabs something and steps towards Steve to put it on his head.

“Very fashionable. Now you’re in the twenty-first century.” Diana comments before bursting out laughing. She never thought that she would see Steve Trevor wearing a YOLO cap, but here they are.

“Something tells me you’re making fun of me.” Steve deadpans and takes off the cap. “YOLO. Some abbreviation?”

“You only live once.” Diana explains. This must be an old cap; nowadays there are new words and slangs.

“Well, guess that doesn’t count for me.” Steve says, smiling at her, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes and can’t hide the melancholy. He puts down the cap and heads towards the suits. Diana follows, confused and worried by the sudden change of the mood.

“I guess some clothes go through the time.” Steve states. Diana nods and watches him pick one and go into the changing room. When he comes out, Diana bites her lip. Steve’s attractive, no doubt. But she had forgotten just how handsome he looks in a suit. The classic, but elegant cut of the tux suits his physique and the dark blue color highlights his eyes.

“You look great.” Diana whispers, and their eyes meet. In a heartbeat, she’s crossed the distance and presses her lips against his. Diana’s body feels on fire and she hopes that whatever worries him, she can help him. She wants him to know that whatever it is, they’ll face it together.

“I suppose that there are still galas nowadays?” Steve asks when they break apart, their faces still close, her hands still stroking the collar of his suit, his arms wrapped around her.

Diana nods and remembering the last gala they’ve been, adds “Don’t worry. They are better than the last one.”

“I’m looking forward to going at a gala with you.” His smile is genuine, letting his blue eyes shine, and Diana feels better. Still, when they leave the malls carrying bags full of clothes for Steve, she doesn’t feel as happy as she should be. 

 

He doesn’t know how he really ends up here. He just remembers leaving the apartment and letting Diana a note, since he doesn’t want to worry her. She’s on one of her missions, and he understands. It makes him proud and happy that she still fights for earth and mankind. So he wanders through a city he doesn’t know, letting his feet guide him. It doesn’t surprise him that he ends up at a cemetery.

He looks at the graves and wonders how these people died, what lives they lived and if they’re still remembered. He still hasn’t wrapped his mind around his second life, him coming back. Talking to Diana had helped, but it’s still his burden to bear. Steve feels as if he’d cheated death. 

“Steve?” he hears her saying his name and he looks up. She’s wearing her amazon armor and Steve had almost forgotten what a glorious sight she is, looking like the goddess she technically is. In a few jumps she standing beside him, a man and a woman from a different time and a different world amidst the dead. 

“What are you doing here?” Diana asks, no judgement in her voice, only kind concern. He gives her a shrug, burying his hands into the pockets of these so-called jeans.

“I don’t know why, but not that I’ve been here, I feel better.” The words come out slowly. “I just needed a reminder that death is a part of life, and that I’m the lucky exception. I mean I’m sure that technically, I’m older than most of the people lying here.” Diana lets out a weak chuckle and he slowly moves towards the exit, Diana walking beside him.

“If I could have saved someone from the dead, I would have chosen you. There is no other person I’d rather have at my side.” Steve’s heart feels as if it’s swelling, her declaration of love warming him to the core.

“For as long as I can, I will.” Steve promises.

 

Diana notices that Steve’s up to something. He’s still the refined, clever spy she’d met, but she now has a century of experiences ahead of him. Still she doesn’t ask, doesn’t try to find out what it is. It has been so long since someone surprised her.

 

Steve thinks that this is the perfect place. They’ve first met on a beach (well after she had rescued him from drowning, but details), so he figures that they should take the next fundamental step in their relationship on a beach too. The sea isn’t as blue as the one in Themyscira, but frankly, no sea is. Still, it’s a lovely sight. The sun is setting, drowning the world in hues of orange and red. A soft breeze carries the scent of salt and sea towards them.

They just stare at the sunset, enjoying the view. The little box in his pocket feels as if it’s getting heavier every second. Steve’s right hand clasps around it. So much effort for such a small, but significant thing. It hadn’t been easy to hide it from Diana, even buying it had been a challenge. He had to wait until Diana’s busy to sneak out and go to the jeweler he had seen while shopping with Diana. After all, he wants it to be a surprise.

“It’s nice here.” Diana says, closing her eyes, allowing herself, if only for now, to let her guard down and to relax. Steve will never take a moment with her for granted. He wants to enjoy every moment he has with her and to make the best out of this second life he’s been given. A life he wants to share with Diana.

It’s now or never, Steve thinks, and before he can change his mind, he takes out the little box and kneels.

 

“Diana Prince.” Steve’s kneeling in front of her and honestly, it feels as if Diana’s brain has stopped functioning. Happiness, so intense it feels as her body can barely contain it, rushes through her and she swears that her heart is racing. “Will you do me the great honor and joy of becoming my wife and allowing me to become your husband, so I can share every moment of my life with you?”

“Yes.” Diana’s voice quavers a little. Steve’s smile outshines the sinking sun and Diana watches him stand up. He takes her left hand and gently slides the engagement ring on her finger. It is a beautiful silver band, a diamond in the middle, with small aquamarine stones all around it.

“We’re engaged now.” Diana giggles. The dream about marriage is now a reality, having once been a fleeting possibility, it is now a certainty, marked by the words spoken on this beach and the ring on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* These two are so cute. I watched the movie for a second time and decided to finally write something. 
> 
> Oh and to be continued? I mean there is stuff for a chapter 2 (steve vs. 21 century, marriage proposal, ...) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
